The present embodiments relate to a hospital system that generates image data with the collaboration of at least one modality.
Modalities, such as X-ray tomographs, MRI scanners, C-arm X-ray systems, or other imaging systems, generate images of a patient that are relevant to diagnosis. For archiving these digital image data, picture archiving and communications systems (PACS) are often employed.
The modalities typically include a sensor system component with a data processor, which together generate raw image data of an examined area of the patient; a computer unit, which, from the raw image data, calculates finished image data; and optionally a further computer unit for user operation of the applicable modality and for displaying the calculated image data. Modalities may be connected via an interface with a network. The image data may be transmitted, for example, to a PACS system via the network Access to the image data stored in the PACS system can then be gained via the network from various workstations distributed around the hospital.
The modalities generate waste heat because the modalities have many system components, each of which consume electrical energy that may have to be dissipated with noisy fans. This waste heat heats up the room in which the modality is located. This leads to stress in terms of noise and waste heat for both the patient and the person operating the particular modality. The waste heat can be dissipated from the applicable room using a ventilation or air conditioning system. Moreover, the many system components of a modality makes for high procurement costs for the modality.